


opening up

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month Drabbles 2019 [11]
Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Brothers, Coming Out, Confusion, Fluff, Gay Jairo | Swaine, Gay Male Character, Gen, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Pride month 2019, Quintuple Drabble, Siblings, Sweet, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After years of keeping it to himself, Swaine builds up the courage to come out to his brother.





	opening up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuni30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuni30/gifts).



> Written for Yuni30, who requested gay Swaine coming out to Marcassin. After receiving your very helpful constructive criticism, I tried my best to get into Swaine's head and focus on his emotions. I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Throughout June, I will be writing 100-500 word drabbles about characters being LGBTQ+. If you would like me to write a drabble for you, pick the characters/ship and give a short prompt in the comments section of one of these drabbles. For more information, visit the series page!

He likes guys. He has known this since he was a kid.

When he was seven, he got his first crush on another boy, but never told him. After all, how can a prince stroll up to a subject and tell them they love them? That would be weird.

He realised his identity when he was very young, but he has never told anyone. He doesn’t know how to. Even now he is an adult and finally moving on from his years of being a thief. Yes, Oliver, Esther and Drippy seem like they would accept him, but… how would he bring it up?

For years, confusion has swirled through him about his sexuality, and whilst he can now label himself as gay, Swaine still has no clue how to come out.

But things change after he reconnects with his brother. After all those years apart, Swaine forgot how close he and Marcassin have always been, sharing a bond as close as twins despite their gap in years. He was always a prickly guy even back then, but he has always had a soft spot for his younger brother.

And after the entire messy business with the White Witch, Swaine finds himself and his friends spending a few days in Hamelin’s palace with his brother. Swaine wanders aimlessly, not sure what to think. So much has happened…

Maybe… maybe this could be the perfect opportunity to come out to Marcassin. They both have free time and can easily have privacy… But infuriating nerves twist in his guts, and Swaine sighs. How can he be so pathetic about his own orientation after all the stuff he has been through in his life? He hates feeling this… vulnerable.

Swaine shakes his head, and marches to Marcassin’s quarters. He’s done more than enough deliberating over these many years. Now he should actually flipping do something.

Reaching his brother’s chamber, he knocks and calls, “Oi, Marcassin, can I come in?”

After a second, the door swings open. Marcassin smiles at him. “Always the polite one.”

Swaine chuckles, following Marcassin into the room.

“So, what brings you here?”

Swaine opens his mouth to tell Marcassin… and hesitates. Flipping hell! He can understand the hesitation around talking to his friends, but this is _Marcassin_.

He sighs. “Look… I need to tell you something.”

“Well, go ahead. And you don’t need to look so nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” he lies. “It’s just… I’m gay.”

Marcassin’s eyes widen slightly. “Is that it?”

“What?”

“I thought… for goodness’ sake, you’re nervous about _this_. Honestly…” Marcassin says, shaking his head.

“So… you’re fine with it.”

“Of course I am. And you always did get yourself worked up over nothing.”

“Hey, stop trying to be the mature one!” Swaine says, but he chuckles. “Seriously, thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me. But I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me.”

Marcassin smiles at him, and Swaine smiles back.

It’s so nice to have his brother back in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
